Repulsor/Leyendas
Los elevadores de repulsión o motores de repulsión o simplemente repulsores son tipos de motores de alteración gravitacional que permite que los vehículos y naves logren elevarse en lugares donde hay campos gravitacionales, permitiendo así el vuelo. Es usada por una gran variedad de naves, también por ciertos modelos de droides la utilizan para la locomoción en vez de las ruedas o de las piernas. Es una tecnología tan barata y eficiente, al no usar mucha energía, que raramente están apagados, inclusive la nave que lo usa puede estar apagada pero suspendida en el aire. También es tan extensamente conocida a través de la galaxia que la mayoría de los ciudadanos le toman como algo natural. Eran tecnología anti-gravedad capaz de levitar un objeto. Era creado por tecnología subnuclear que podía hacer que los objetos levitaran una altura determinada. Muchas veces, ciertos dispositivos eran usados con distintas altitudes, tanto de forma personal como para estaciones gravitatorias, como la Ciudad de las Nubes o la Estación Skytop.Attack of the Clones: Incredible Cross-Sections Los Repulsores no son tan útiles en ambientes de gravedad cero, sin embargo las naves la emplean como medios más eficientes y más limpios de propulsión cuando están en la atmósfera. Fabricantes Entre los fabricantes más populares de vehículos que usan esta tecnología están: *Ikas-Adnos, que hace speeder bikes. *Mobquet, un fabricante de landspeeders. *Aratech, diseñador de los vehículos militares a base de repulsión. *Ubrikkian, que hace naves más grandes y de una utilidad más variada. Ejemplos Algunos ejemplos de uso: *STAPs usado por los Droide de combate B1 de la Federación de Comercio. *El Khetanna la inmensa barcaza velera de Jabba el Hutt. Apariciones *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Jedi Quest: The Trail of the Jedi'' *''Jedi Quest: The False Peace'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' novela juvenil *''Precipice'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''Kowakian Monkey-Lizard'' *''Giant spiders are awesome'' *''Omega Squad: Targets'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Shatterpoint'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novela *''Jedi Trial'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' junior novela *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Dark Warning'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''Han Solo's Revenge'' *''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'' / audio * *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novela *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Lealtad'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' *''Retreat From Coruscant'' *''X-wing: Starfighters of Adumar'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Kenobi's Blade'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Delusions of Grandeur'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Bounty'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Emperor's Plague'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Return to Ord Mantell'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Trouble on Cloud City'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Vector Prime'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Journey'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Fury'' *''Star Wars Legacy 1: Broken, Part 1'' }} Fuentes *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'', Second Edition *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded'' *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' * * *''Attack of the Clones: Incredible Cross-Sections'' * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' * * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' Notas y referencias Categoría:Tecnología Categoría:Tecnología gravitacional